


Seattle at Night

by ladyluckxixi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyluckxixi/pseuds/ladyluckxixi
Summary: In which Guang-Hong says cute things to Leo in Chinese, and Leo likes listening.





	

"Okay, Leo!" Leo's coach called from the side of the rink, "that was good. Let's just run through it one more time, and focus on your form."

For what it was worth, Guang-Hong Ji thought his form had been perfect the first time through. Well, from what he had seen. He had come in without them noticing while the American skater had been finishing a run through of the jumps he was supposed to perform during his two Grand Prix events, the first of which was in the coming week. Leo de la Iglesia and Guang-Hong were both competing the the 2017-2018 Skate America event, which was talking place in Las Vegas this year. However, Guang-Hong had convinced his coach to fly out a day early and make a stop in Leo's training city, Seattle. 

As he approached the edge of the rink, Leo caught sight of him, and stopped dead. After staring blankly at him for a moment, he called out in dawning realization, "Guang-Hong?"

Guang-Hong couldn't help but grin sheepishly as he watched a smile spread across his friend's face. Leo skated over to him so quickly that he almost collided with the wall, and hugged him. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, bewildered.

"Well," Guang-Hong said, "I thought I would come visit you and we could go to Las Vegas together. I thought it might be good to get here a day early to help with the jet-lag, anyway."

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have picked you up from the airport! You didn't get a hotel, did you? You're welcome to stay with me."

Guang-Hong blushed, "I wanted to surprise you."

Leo grinned at him as he skated over to the exit and got off the ice, "I'm surprised."

"Uh," Leo's coach had made her way over to the two of them, "hi, Guang-Hong."

"Oh, hi," he said hurriedly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your practice. You can let me know when you'll be done-"

Leo was already putting on his blade guards, "Don't worry, I was basically done anyway."

"Oh, were you now?" his coach asked raised an eyebrow at him. Leo turned his big, brown puppy dog eyes on her and pouted.

"Come on, Coach, I've been landing everything perfectly, and I have my presentation down," he added, "I need to relax a little too, don't I? You always say rest is the most important-"

"Okay, okay," his Coach crossed her arms but it was clear that Leo's puppy dog eyes were not easy to resist, "if you think you're prepared-"

"Great! Thanks Coach!" He brightened immediately and grabbed Guang-Hong's hand, "come on, I need to get changed. What do you want to do first?" He asked as he led Guang-Hong out of the rink area and along a short hallway, with a few doors. 

Guang-Hong thought for a moment and then said in Chinese, " _Anywhere, so long as I am with you._ " Leo looked back at him and he blushed, "Well, I need to see the Space Needle, right?"

"Right," he said as he pushed open the door to the locker room. Guang-Hong hesistated, but Leo seemed to intend from him to come with, so he followed him inside. 

He immediately regretted the decision as Leo began peeling off his shirt and pants from practice. Guang-Hong felt like he ought to look away, although it wasn't an easy task. Leo had been his closest friend over the Grand Prix series the last year and since he had met him in his junior skating days, and the truth was, Guang-Hong was more than a little bit attracted to him, though he had no idea how to tell him. He had half hoped to pluck up the courage, and half hoped the crush would just go away, but neither of those things had happened, so he pretended to be composing a very important message on his phone as Leo finished changing and laced up his sneakers.

Leo nudged him on the arm, "ready?"

"Oh, what? Mmhmm," Guang-Hong said.

"Do you need me to take you anywhere first? Where are your things?"

"Oh, my coach is back at the hotel room. I dropped my things off, too. By the way, thanks for the offer of letting me stay with you. I wouldn't want to propose, though."

Leo looked at him and grinned, "I think you mean 'impose', cielito."

"Oh, right," he blushed.

"Anyways, you can still stay with me, if you want. I mean, I have an extra bed, in case relatives visit or anything, and I can make you breakfast," he added after a small pause, "if you want."

"Oh!" Guang-Hong blushed harder, "well, I'll think about it."

"Okay, yeah, cool. So you don't need me to take you anywhere, then?" Leo led him back out of the locker room.

"No, I'm ready to go sight-seeing!"

"Great!"

Guang-Hong followed him out of the rink, to the parking lot, where they were met with pleasantly mild air. The parking lot was virtually empty even though it wasn't very late, so Guang-Hong figured they must have had the space booked out for longer than Leo had let on.

A few minutes later, they were on the road, and Guang-Hong was gazing around at the foggy, lively city and they chatted about their years. Not that there was a whole lot to tell, since they did stay in frequent contact. Guang-Hong had quit social media to prepare for this year's Grand Prix events, so they had taken to talking on the phone and Facetiming whenever they had the chance, even though time zones were a bit tricky the reconcile. They chatted about the flight to Seattle and compared their flights to Las Vegas. They were both leaving around the same time, though they were flying on different airlines.

Leo chattered about the city, and how different it was from his own home of San Diego. He told Guang-Hong about the beaches and outdoor restaurants, and that he hoped Guang-Hong could come visit some day. Guang-Hong listened happily and agreed that he would, indeed love San Diego. He thought he would love anywhere as long as Leo was there.

After the pleasant drive through the city, they reached their destination and Leo parked. Guang-Hong got out of the car and looked up at the Space Needle, "there is it! Wow," he considering the unique structure, "it's taller than I thought."

"You still want to go to the top?" Leo asked.

"Yeah! If you think we should," he added. "I've been in way taller buildings, at home, anyway."

"It's definitely one of the coolest ways to see Seattle," Leo said. They paid for their tickets at the bottom and joined the group on the lift. Even though it wasn't very late, the sun was already set for about an hour, the whole city was shrouded in an a dusky evening glow.

"How many times have you been to the top before?" Guang-Hong asked as they began their ascent.

"Just once," Leo admitted, "and it was during the day. So, it will be fun to see the city at night."

Guang-Hong peered out the window, "yeah," he agreed. They sat silently the rest of the way up, enjoying watching the city shrink beneath them. They finally reached the observation deck and made their way to the window.

"Wow," Guang-Hong sighed. The cloud cover was low and light and made the lights of the city look soft and hazy. "What's that one called?" He pointed at the mountain looming in the distance, "Rainy Mountain?"

Leo looked over at him and chuckled, "Mount Rainier, actually, but you were close!"

"Oh," Guang-Hong grinned sheepishly. They made their way around the deck to see the rest of the city, the streets looking like golden rivers, and the harbor, which reflected the lights from the city and bridges.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Leo sighed as they rested against the railing.

"Yeah," Guang-Hong agreed. He glanced sidelong at his companion, who looked very peaceful as he gazed over the buildings and streets, and added in Chinese, " _But I think you are more beautiful._ "

"What did you just say?" Leo turned and blinked at him.

"Oh," he said, "nothing. Yeah, it is beautiful."

Leo settled back against the railing with his shoulder pressed against the Guang-Hong, "right." They stood shoulder to shoulder for several minutes in comfortable silence, enjoying the view and the easy company. Finally Leo bumped him with his elbow, "hey, you must be hungry, right?"

"Well, I did have supper," Guang-Hong blinked hazily at him, "but I could eat."

"What are you thinking? Pizza? Ice cream? Burgers?"

"Ice cream would be good," He added, "if you want."

"Sure! I know the perfect place!"

Guang-Hong followed him back to the lift. Once on the ground, however, instead of taking him back to the car he lead him along the street down toward the water. The air was cool and salty and humid, and the city seemed alive with activity, from the cars whirring by to the seagulls that never seemed to stop making noise. Soon, the came up be a row of shops that faced the harbor, which were all a bit touristy, decorated with ship lap siding and sailing paraphernalia. They walked along the pier for a little while until they got to a quaint ice cream parlor, and Leo lead him inside.

The interior walls were white-washed and there was a row of tall tables with pastel metal stools. The ice cream flavors were written on a chalkboard over the counter and were plentiful.

After surveying the extensive menu for a moment, Guang-Hong looked at Leo, "what flavors do you like?"

"I like the salted caramel," Leo said, "that's the best. And the coffee flavor is good, too."

Guang-Hong ordered what Leo suggested, and they left the shop and headed north along the boardwalk. There was a light, salty breeze off the ocean that made Guang-Hong wish he had a jacket. Maybe he shivered a little, because almost on cue, Leo smiled at him.

"Do you want to borrow my jacket?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Guang-Hong lied.

"Really, I'm actually a bit warm, so I don't mind."

Guang-Hong scrutinized him for a second, trying to discern if he was lying. "Okay," he said finally, and Leo took his jacket off and laid it over Guang-Hong's shoulders. It was warm, which made Guang-Hong shiver again, but for a completely different reason. They meandered slowly along the pier, listening to the water lap softly at the rocky shoreline, until they were almost finished with their ice cream, and turned to walk back south to the car.

"So," Leo said finally, "anything else you want to do in Seattle?"

"Hmm," Guang-Hong finished the last of his ice cream cone and said in Chinese, " _I want to kiss you._ "

Leo coughed, "what?"

"What?" Guang-Hong blinked at him. He wondered if Leo had gotten fed up with his intermittent Chinese. It was a bit rude, he supposed, to speak in a language your host didn't understand. "Sorry. I did't mean to confuse you. I'm just thinking out loud. I can stop it if you want."

Leo considered him with a slight smiled, "no, that's okay." There was a long pause and they walked a little further along the pier, "actually," Leo said nervously, in halted, but correct, Chinese, " _I like to listen._ "

Guang-Hong froze in his tracks, as the implications of Leo's words began to click together in painfully slow motion, "what?"

"Don't get freaked out. Please don't freak out!" Leo looked concerned and grabbed him the shoulders, and he figured it was justified, if he looked half as light-headed as he felt.

"You-you can understand me?" He managed after a second.

Leo blushed, "well... yes. Don't you remember how I told you I used to study it? In high school?"

"You said you didn't remember any!" Guang-Hong protested in anguish.

"No, well, I didn't. But I started studying it again this year. I wanted to surprise you," he added hopefully.

The Chinese boy stared at him for a moment, and then pulled away and slumped down on a nearby bench, "oh, my god. Have you understood me this whole time? Earlier? When I said...?" He trailed off and pressed his face into his hands as he remembered all the things he had said throughout the day. How could he have been so oblivious? "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Leo blushed, "but then you would have stopped saying all those sweet things."

"I'm so embarrassed," he groaned. After some stretch of time he couldn't be sure of, Leo sat down next to him and pulled his hands away from his face softly. He looked more serious now.

"Guang-Hong," he said, "did you mean it? Did you mean all those things you said?"

He seriously debated what to say for a moment, but finally sighed, "yes."

"Well," Leo took a breath and said, in Chinese, " _I want to kiss you, too._ "

Guang-Hong stared at him blankly, as his thoughts seemed to rush in eight different directions. "You do?" he said finally.

"Yeah, I do," Leo said, moving his hand to Guang-Hong's face, brushing his thumb gently along his jaw. "I've wanted to kiss you for a long time, actually."

"Oh," he said softly. Leo was looking at him with a warmth that rivaled the sun, and the feeling of his hand on his cheek made him shiver in spite of the jacket around his shoulders. Without thinking, Guang-Hong leaned forward and pressed his lips against Leo's, reaching up and holding his face in his hands as Leo wrapped his arms gently around his waist. The kiss was not long, but it was soft, and warm, and gentle, and when they pulled away from each other Leo rested his forehead on Guang-Hong's.

" _That was good._ " Leo said. Guang-Hong laughed a little breathlessly at the imperfect accent and tucked his face into the crook of Leo's neck, and Leo pressed a kiss onto the top of his head. "Don't laugh at me, cielito."

"I'm not laughing," Guang-Hong giggled. "I'm not laughing. You're cute."

They sat that way for a while, enjoying the warmth of each other and the peacefulness of the evening. After a while they got back up and resumed their walk along the pier, this time with Leo's arm wrapped around the younger man's waist. Leo looked content and had taken to chattering again, about this and that, about his family and about music. But Guang-Hong had another thought on his mind. As they got back to the car and Guang-Hong climbed into the passenger side, Leo looked over at him, "so, where am I taking you?"

Guang-Hong bit his lip, "well," he said, "I think you should take me home with you."

"Home...?" Leo stared at him for a moment and then smiled, "okay. I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about Seattle. So sorry if there isn't a board walk near the Space Needle. I'm just doin' my best here. Also, the petname "cielito" literally translates to "little sky" and is basically like "darling", "baby", etc I'm not sure if this is common in Mexican and/or American Spanish but I thought it was fitting since apparently Guang-Hong's name means shine/rainbow.
> 
> I know that this is probably really cheesy & not actually good writing. But there isn't much Leoji content out there & I love this ship, so I hope you guys like it.


End file.
